Wavering Dreams Part 1
by Mousie123
Summary: ichigo is a vampire and so is everybody else.What had happened in their past that is so horrible?Who is hunting them?Will ichigo finally admit that she like kashino?Will everybody survive the hunt?IchigoXkashino! read and review!first fict so be nice!  update * part 2 will be up soon  i still need to sort out my ideas .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So... ummm... this is my first fanfic... i hope you guys enjoy! (^_^) uhhh... this kinda awkward cuz i don't know who am i talking to...but... *Shrug***

** I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere or anything related to it...so that will be my disclaimer and let's get on with the story!**

Chapter One: ~St. Marie?~

Ichigo's P.O.V

"Wow! Imai-san, this is so amazing!" I exclaimed as the shiny, polished iron gates swept open and took me into a kingdom of cakes and pastries. Bite-size Madelines, éclairs, petit fours, pain au chocolates, macaroons, and brioches were all laid out carefully like precious gems. They were like a feast to ones eyes.

"Amano-sama! Please don't get too excited," my manager, Imai-san, told me.

"Relax, I'll be fine," I reassured her for the hundredth time as I lead the way through the crowd and toward a beautiful booth decorated with magenta and scarlet roses.

"Amano-sama! Chotto! Wait!" Imai-san yelled from behind, but I was already out of her sight.

Ohayo gonzaimasu! My name is Ichigo Amano. I'm 15 years old and I live in Tokyo, Japan. I love sweets, but unfortunately, I can't make any. Until I was nine, I used to live with my belated grandmother, who was a famous baker in France. I went back to Japan after her funeral because my step-grandfather couldn't take care of me

Ever since I little, I had dreamed to be a famous baker like my grandmother, but I guess luck wasn't with me. My parents doesn't approve of it. Both of them are doctors. Everyone in my family had been doctors for generations. We even own two hospitals of our own. I am not interested in being a doctor.

As the years went by, I had forgotten about my dream, but my love for sweets still remains. I go to every cake festivals I can, but little did I know that the one I'm at right now can change my life.

When I had reached the booth, I was enchanted by the beautifully arranged mini cakes and pastries. Each and every one of them has their own unique designs and themes. Just by looking at them, I can tell that the baker had put a lot of skills and passions when making them.

The blond hair man who owns the booth greeted me with a smile and asked, "Which one would you like, Miss?"

"Umm… I'll take this one please," I told him, pointing to the mini chocolate cake decorated with red strawberries perfectly sliced into a shape of a violet flower.

That cake was filled with thick, red, smooth, warm cherry syrup. As I took my first bite, the mild bitterness overwhelms my taste buds, but as soon as the warm syrup touches my tongue, the bitterness disappears and in its place the warmth and sweetness of the cherry syrup. The two flavors- bitter and sweet- are harmonizing with each other to make and unforgettable flavor. Despite the fact that I've never seen this cake before, the flavor reminds me of my grandmother's chocolate cake.

I must have had a weird expression on my face because the man asked, "Is there something wrong with my cake?"

"Oh, no! Your cake is delicious!" I assured him, "it's just that somehow, the flavor is the same as my grandmother's."

"The same?" he asked me.

"Well, not exactly the same," I told him, "just somewhat similar." _Oh, this is so awkward! _I thought.

"Similar?" the man asked me again, now looking confused. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to insult you," I apologized, "it's just that my grandmother used to put unsalted butter in her chocolate cake too."

"Did your grandmother go to a school called St. Marie when she was young?" the man asked me.

"Now that you mentioned it… yes, she did," I replied, "in France."

"My name is Henry Renneau," the man introduced himself; "I'm a teacher at St. Marie's main campus in France."

"I'm Ichigo Amano," I told him.

"Could it be that your grandmother is the famous Madame Lucillia Fujioka?" Henry-sensei asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked him.

"Madame Fujioka had impressed her teachers with her talented baking skills while she was a students there," Henry-sensei explained.

"She used to run a well-known patisserie in France," I told him.

"Used to?"

"Um… she died a few years back."

"I'm so sorry for reminding you about such a sad event," Henry-sensei apologized.

"It's all right."

"Wait here, ok?" he told me. A few minutes later, Henry-sensei presented me a magnificent cake.

As I took my first bite, I felt the feather-like softness cake melted on my tongue. The chilled ice cream cooled my mouth like breath mints. The cake is cold but at the same time it is also warm and comfortable. It is bitter but the ice cream sweet. It tasted like how first love would be.

How did you know?" Henry-sensei uttered in surprise, "I used that as my theme."

"Hee-hee," I giggled.

"You have an amazing palate," Henry-sensei said, "Ichigo-san, would you enroll into St. Marie?"

"What?" I gasped, "You want me to go to St. Marie?"

"Yes, there's one in Japan."

"But the new term had started," I protested, "beside, I'll be a year late."

"Don't worry, I'll write you a recommendation letter, and I'm sure you'll be able to catch up," Henry-sensei assured me. Then he gave me his business card.

At that moment, Imai-san finally caught up to me. One look at her glaring black eyes, I can tell that she is angry and out breathe.

"Amano-sama! Never do that again!" she scolded me, "do not disappear like that!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, putting an apologetic face, but can't keep it straight.

"Your parents would be very worry if you had gotten lost," Imai-san continued.

"As if they even know I'm alive," I muttered.

It's true; I rarely get to see my parents at all. They're always working late. And even if I see them, it'll be glimpses at breakfast. Whenever my parents want to see me, I'll be because I had done something wrong. My younger sister, Aya, keeps to herself a lot, so we don't really talk. I'm pretty much alone all the time.

"Amano-sama, are you even listening to me?" Imai-san asked.

"I'm sorry, I won't disappear from your sight again," I promised her.

"Uh huh, that's what you always say," she replied, 'but that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Then what were you talking about?" I'm trying to stay calm, but I'm afraid my patience is not that great.

"Your mother just called me," she told me, "her and your dad is expecting you for dinner tonight."

"What in the world did I do this time?" I groaned.

"You didn't do anything."

"Then why do they want to see me?" I demanded.

"They only want to have a nice dinner with you," Imai-san told me, "now is that so wrong?"

"Yes," I turned around and faced her.

"What would I do with you?" I heard Imai-san muttered to herself.

**Well, that's the first chapter of my story... hope you guys and girls...like it. if you do please review... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's my chapter 2!**

**Kashino: shut up! why did you change my name to Natsume? *angry***

**Ichigo: Kashino-kun, calm down, Mousie-chan must have her own reason to change some of the characters' names right?**

**Mousie: of course! *laughing nervously* **

***Mousie: I changed all of your names back Happy?**

***Kashino: Finally!  
**

**Caramel: unno, who's going to do the disclaimer, desu?**

**Mousie: i will!**

**Kashino: Mousie doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere or anything related to it.**

**Mousie: KA-SHI-NO! i was suppose to do that!*glaring angrily at Kashino***

***Kashino ran away*  
**

Chapter Two: ~Ichigo-san Moves Out~

So, an hour later, I was in my spacious room, getting ready for dinner. I was wondering what I had done wrong this time. Even if Imai-san told me that may parents only want to eat dinner with, I doubt that my parents would have nothing important to talk to me about. It's going to be my parents and me at the dinner table. Aya couldn't be there because she was at her friend's house studying.

"Amano-sama!" Imai-san knocked loudly on my door, "your parents are waiting!"

"I'm ready," I told her as I opened the door.

As Imai-san led me into the brightly lighted dinning room, I prepared myself for the harsh scolding I was sure I'm going to receive. But, instead of angry faces, my parents were smiling and beaming at me.

"Ichigo-san, don't just stand there, sit down," my mother said.

"Dinner…is served!" our head chief announced as I sat down on the brown Western style dinning chair. We ate our dinner quietly. There were no conversations. Everything seems all right, I guess.

At last, dinner was over and we went to the family room to have tea and cake. And there then, my parents told me they want me to go to Allington Academy. The academy that they'd went to.

"It's a school that specializes in training students to become doctors," my father explained.

"It'll be best if you go there," my mom said, "it's for students from ages fourteen to eighteen."

"You'll be a year late, but you always excelled all of your school subjects," my dad added, "I'm sure you'll catch up."

They must be joking! No one in their right mind would ever think that I would go to Allington! _Over my dead body!_ is what I want to yell in their smug faces at this moment.

"I'm not sure if I want to go to Allington," I spoke up softly.

Ever since I got back from the festival, I'd been thinking about what Henry-sensei had told me. I think that enrolling into St. Blossom would be a nice change for me. Their academic levels are quite high, and the school is very well-known. Of course, my parents would oppose this idea, but I'd figured that there's nothing they can do about it. The idea of going to St. Marie outshines Allington.

"Do you have any other schools in mind?" my mother asked me, her sharp, dark-brown, freshly plucked eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Well I was considering St. Marie," I said meekly.

Before my mother could say anything back, my father bellowed, "Nonsense! You can't possibly go to that school!"

"No daughter of mine will go to that school!" apparently, my mother had the same idea in mind.

"Why not?" I loudly demanded.

"Ichigo-san, for generations members in our family had been doctors" my father explained to me. As if I didn't know that.

"Obaa-sama went to that school and became a baker," I snapped at him, "so why can't I?"

"I knew it was bad idea to send her there," I heard my mother muttered to my father.

"If you knew that it was a bad idea then why did you sent me there?" I asked her.

"We know what we did was wrong and we're very sorry," my mother apologized, "that's why we're trying to make it up to you."

"By sending me to a school that I don't even like?" I retorted.

"What's wrong with Allington?" my father asked me.

"It's a school for snobs!" I screeched. My mother sprang up like a rocket, "You will go to Allington whether you like it or not!" At that moment, I stood up knocking my teacup over. The snow white carpet now has a circular brown stain, but I was not worried about it nor did I care.

"It's my life!" I roared at the top of my lungs, "you can't just go and decide everything for me!"

"We are your parents, you have to obey us!" my father commanded furiously.

"No! I'm sick of listening to you!" I snapped sharply at him, "I won't go to Allington and I _absolutely, definitely _won't become a doctor!"

"I won't allow you to waste your life to be a mere baker!" my father shouted back.

Suddenly, my sister came in, "You won't allow what?" she asked, "are you guys fighting again?"

"Aya-san, please go to your room," my mother told her, "this doesn't involve you."

"No, she should stay and listen to this pointless argument," I said.

"Listen to what?" my sister asked me, looking confuse.

"Listen about how they will force you to go to a medical school and be train as a doctor whether you like it or not," I said in a sarcastic tone. At that moment, my father stood up and _SMACK! _he slapped me angrily across the face and I fell down with a _THUD!_

"Otou-sama!" Aya-chan cried frantically, "onee-sama, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, standing up. My left cheek was scarlet red and the handprints were visible. There was hollow ringing in my ears. I glared at my parents. I wanted to cry, but I didn't allow myself to. _It's useless to cry, _I told myself. Indeed, it was because if I cry then, it would mean that I'd given up. This was the first time I've been slapped and my parents know it.

"Aya-san, go to your room now!" my mother ordered her. So unwillingly, my sister quietly obeyed. After Aya had disappeared behind the winding staircase, my father sat down; his face was still red. My mother looked at me and silently shook her head.

"Now was that really necessary, Ichigo-san?" my mother asked me. At that time, all I was thinking was, '_How could she?', 'it wasn't my fault!'_ and how it was my dad that slapped me. And here she was, standing there blaming me.

"She needs to know the truth," I said calmly thanking the fact that my voice had remained strong and clear.

"Oh for goodness sake! The truth about what?" my father exclaimed.

"As if you don't know!" I retorted.

"Ichigo-san, we were only thinking about your future," my mother tried to persuade me; "going to Allington is the best for you."

"I would like to decide my own future please," I spoke in her face.

"What kind of a future will you have if you're studying to become a baker?" my father bellowed.

"It'll be my own future!" I screamed.

"I will not allow it!" my mother yell, "I will not let you spoil our family's name!"

"It's never about me is it?" I asked her, "It's always about 'our family's name."

"Ichigo-san!" my mother gasped.

"I don't care anymore!" I told her, "I'll move out if I have to!" and with that I whirled around and stomped up the stairs and into my room.

As I enter my room, I found myself face to face with none other than an angry Imai-san. She was sitting, arms folded and legs crossed, at the edge of my purple king-size bed.

"So, I suppose you've heard everything?" I meekly asked her, trying not to meet her eyes.

"How could I not with all the screaming and yelling?" Imai-san asked me. Suddenly, I felt like I'm shrinking smaller and smaller as each seconds ticked by.

"What were you thinking?" Imai-san demanded, "saying that you'll move out? Are you out of your mind?"

"I meant what I said, Imai-san," I told her firmly. Somehow, saying that gave me the strength that I dreadfully need at the moment.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Imai-san angrily asked me. Her face is now in a shade of bright crimson-red with anger. "Where are you going to stay and what about the money?"

"I have 800,550 dollars in my bank account plus the money I've inherited from obaa-sama which I haven't touch," I said quietly, "so in all and if I'm not mistaken, I have more than two billion dollars."

"How did you get 800,550 dollars in your bank account?" Imai-san exclaimed.

"From my fifteen years worth of monthly allowance," I simply explained, "I don't spend _that _much on cakes and pastries, you know." No reply came from Imai-san. She just sat there, mouth wide open, trying to absorb everything in. I just sat there, on the edge of my bed, waiting for her to speak.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Imai-san asked me after what seems like hours.

"Well, first I'm going to buy an apartment, then I'm going to contact Henry-sensei and enroll into St. Marie," I responded softly as I started to pull out every suitcases I own.

"I'll go and order everything you'll need," Imai-san told me, "and I'll get you that apartment too."

"Thanks that would be great!" I smiled gratefully at her, "I'll pay for everything!"

I heard her sighed as I walked toward my walk-in closet.

About fifty minutes later, all the packing was done. All ten of my suitcases are full with the plethora amount of clothes and accessories I own. Out of breathe, Imai-san and I plopped down onto my now messy bed. In those short fifty minutes, Imai-san had managed to buy me a great two bedrooms apartment and order me everything I need for my apartment.

Suddenly, just as I close my eyes, there was a soft, barely audible knock at my door.

"Come in," I said in exhaustion, "the door is not lock." At first I thought it was just a maid, but as the door slowly creak open, Aya's round face was revealed. Half hidden by the door, she glanced around my room. Her face hardened as her sharp brown eyes landed on my suitcases.

"So you're really going to move out?" she finally asked me.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"Why?" I gave a hard 'you no why' stare. Aya looked at me for a short moment then stamped out of my room and WHAMP! She slammed the hardly. I guess whatever bond we had is now gone along with that deafening slam.

"So…when exactly are you going to move out?" Imai-san asked me after a moment of silent.

"Tomorrow morning," my answer was a bit muffled as I turned and lay on my stomach.

"Of course, you would want to get out of here as fast as you could," Imai-san murmured.

"Oyasumi nasai," stifling a yawn, I turned again and soon I was fast asleep.

**A/N: i hope you guys like this chapter... please read and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**, uhh i know some of you think that this story will be like the real Yumeiro Patissiere, but rest assured bacause... i'm taking this story on a whole different direction!**

**Kashino: Uhhh... You better be!**

**Mousie: be nice or i'll separate you from Ichigo!**

**Kashino: *gasped***

**Ichigo: Mousie doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

Chapter Three: ~I'm Finally Moving Out!~

I jumped out of bed at nine o'clock when I heard an urgent knock on my door. It was Imai-san, fully dressed in her usual black suit; she was beckoning me to come toward her.

"Everything is all packed," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes until it'd turned red.

"Alright, let start bringing them down," she responded and began to carry one of my suitcases. I have six black full size suitcases and two medium size ones. They're all dreadfully heavy.

Half an hour later, Imai-san and I were standing in the living room quite breathless. Sheens of sweat were dripping down our faces from carrying all that massive amount of weight. As we were slouching on the soft, brown leather couch, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. At first, I thought that it was my parents,

'_But it can't be!'_ I reasoned with myself. Of course, it can't be my parents, they're at work!

Suddenly, oh so suddenly, a head appeared by the door of the living room. It was Aya. I guessed she'd come down here in a hurry because her pajamas are still on. Her hair at the moment is piling up on her head like haystacks. It looked ragged and coarse.

"You're really going to move out, onee-sama?" she asked me softly. I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't want me to, but what choice do I have? She just has to understand it.

"I'll keep in touch with you," I promised her, not quite looking in her eyes. Even though I'd lived in Paris almost all my life, Aya is still my sister. It hurts me, but with parents like mine, I was driven into a corner. My only way out was to move out.

Aya looked at me for a moment and then finally she said, "Don't bother," and left.

Suddenly, Imai-san touched my arm and pointed out the window. I followed her gaze and saw a big truck pulling up on the driveway. It was time to go, to leave, and I hope that if I'd ever come back here one day, it would be filled with happiness.

"Goodbye," I muttered softly as we drove away.

It was a thirty-five minute drive to my new house. I'm still in Tokyo, but far, far, and far away from my old house. I don't know how Imai-san did it, but she'd bought me a two bedrooms house over night. It was from my money, of course. The house was completed with two full bathrooms, a living room, one kitchen with a dining room connected to it, and a study room. The original owner was a little impatient, so I got this house cheaper than what it worth.

All the furniture I'd ordered should be here by noon. If everything goes as planned, I should be settled in by tomorrow. I'll call Henry-sensei sometimes tomorrow. The new term should start in about three days. I don't have that much time left.

About nine hours later, everything was organized and put in its place. The living room looks so grand with the white set of sofas, a black coffee table, and caramel-color wall. The kitchen with its neutral wall color seems so warm and welcome. I've brought everything a baker need to make sweets.

For my bedroom, I had the walls painted in the light shade of amethyst. I have a king-size canopy bed with lilac and azure bedspreads and pillows. I also have a glass shaped desk with a laptop. In all, everything I need is here in its place.

I was lying on my bed admiring my room when Imai-san came in as silently as a cat. I sat up straight and smiled at her.

"So, how well do you like it?" she asked me. Her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"I love it!" I told her, "arigatou, Imai-san!"

"Dou itashi mashite," she smiled warmly at me. "Come down for lunch when you are ready."

"'kay," I said cheerfully. At the moment, I felt like a bird finally freed from its cage.

**Thanks for the reviews that i had received!:3 It's nice to know that somebody is actually reading the stuffs that i wrote... :3**

***this month i'll be really busy, so i'll try to upload every saturday or the latest, sunday.* **

**Peace out people! oh and don't forget to REVIEW! i love them! tell me if you think the story is boring or need some work on it! anything! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**See! like i'd promised! i've uploaded chapter 4! I'm so happy! it'd taken me three days to finish this! **

**Kashino: shut up you're giving me a headache!**

**Ichigo: Kashino, Mousie-chan is just excited!**

**Mousie:*glaring at Kashino evilly* **

**Kashino: quit that! you're scary!**

**Ichigo: *sigh* Mousie-chan doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere or anything related to it...just the plot of this fanfic...  
**

Chapter Four: ~ St. Marie, Here I Come! ~

In the last two days, Imai-san had gotten in contact with Henry-sensei and talked to him. He was very happy that I'd decided to go to St. Marie. It took a lot of work, but the two of them finally got me enrolled.

And the day had finally come. I am sitting in the back of Imai-san's car. In about half-an-hour, we'll be arriving at St. Marie. I am so excited.

I brought three suitcases with me. The first one was filled with jeans, shirts, skirts, shorts, and shorts. The second one held pajamas, shoes, hair stuffs, and undergarments. Finally, the third suitcase was stuffed with books, accessories, and other little things I might need.

Imai-san told me to dress simple today. She said some of the students at my school won't have the upbringing that I had. Keeping that comment in mind, I had chosen to wear dark colored skinny jeans, a purple short sleeves t-shirt, a black elbow-length jacket, and I couldn't help wearing my new purple Gucci ballet flats. I'd kept my long, wavy, lustrous, brown hair down and simple. In the end, I decided why not add in the purple hand bag with the white ribbon tied in a bow at the end. After all, I _am_ a girl.

I will be receiving the St. Marie's girl uniforms when I get there. I saw some picture of them and I think they are just simply adorable. The uniform consists of above the knee purple, pleated skirt, a soft, snow white collar blouse with a large purple ribbon, a purple jacket with black outlines, white ankle socks, and a pair of black ballet flats.

Finally, I am standing in front of St. Marie's main entrance. A girl with very long, straight brown hair was there waiting for me. She's about my age.

"Hajimemashite! My name is Yumi Amano," she cheerfully greeted me, "I'm in the same dorm as you!"

"Hajimemashite! I'm Ichigo Amano," I smiled warmly at her, "nice to meet you!"

After that, Yumi lead the way to our dorm. On our way there, Yumi chatted about the school's teachers, the classes, and the food here, and of course, her friends.

"They're so excited to see you!" she told me as she opened the door to our room.

It took my breath away. The room was absolutely lovely. There are two beds- one for me and one for Yumi. A lush lavender curtain separates our sides of the room. On my side there's a desk with a computer, and a bureau. The closet seems really roomy, and the lamps are really bright. The room seems so bright and cozy with rich evening sunlight pouring in from the open polished glass windows.

"I'll let you get settle down," Yumi said, "dinner will start in about an hour."

"Okay," I gave her another smile before she disappeared behind the door.

After a while, I put down my handbag and opened my suitcases to put away my clothes. I hung up my uniforms, shirts jeans, and jackets. I had folded me pajamas, skirts, shorts, and undergarments and put them away in the bureau. There isn't a vanity table, so I had stored away my make up, jewelries, and hair stuffs in separate containers and put them on top of the bureau with a mirror.

When I was done, I decided to take a tour around campus before dinner starts. As I walked down the hallway leading out of the girl's dormitories, I marveled at the marble-carved statues and colorful paintings. When I've made my way into the courtyard, I'd stumbled across an enormous statue of an elegant looking lady. The statue was so detailed and unique; I couldn't help but stare at it completely in awe.

"C'est magnifique, non?" a green haired boy asked me out of nowhere.

"Ohh!" I gasped, taking an involuntary step back. The boy who stood before me was quite handsome. With his dark blond hair, I'm not sure he is Japanese.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'd scared you," he apologized to me, "you're the new student, Ichigo Amano, right?"

"Right and you are?" I asked him.

"I'm Satsuki Hanabusa," he answered, "je suis enchante."

"Oh! You speak French!" I gushed, "wee, c'est magnifique," I looked up at the statue.

"This is a statue of Queen Blossom," he told me.

"Queen?"

"There's a legend saying she's the Queen of the Sweet Spirits Kingdom," Hanabusa-kun explained, "Sweet Spirits are like fairies that come and help us to make better sweets."

"And the students here believe that?" I asked him.

"Who knows, maybe it does happen," he'd said it in such a way that I can't help but believes him.

"Oh! These are for you," Hanabusa-kun held out a bouquet of blooming pink roses, "it's a welcome present."

"Arigatou!" I smelled the roses and was surprised. "They're made out of candy!" I exclaimed.

"Candy sculpting is my specialty," Satsuki said modestly, "you can eat it if you want."

"It looks so pretty!" I told him, "you're so good at this!"

"It would be good if you would move out of the way," someone said coldly behind my back.

"Kashino!" another person exclaimed in shock.

"Ah! Ichigo-san, these are my friends," Hanabusa-kun introduced to me, "this is Makoto Kashino," he pointed to the brown haired boy carrying a large detailed sculpture, "and this is Sennosuke Andou." Andou-kun and Kashino seemed completely opposite! While Kashino appeared quite rude at the moment, Andou-kun looked so mature and well-mannered. Also, unlike the other two, his hair was jet black.

"Wow! Did you sculpt that out of chocolate?" I asked with inquisitiveness.

"Yeah," Kashino replied coolly, "now could you move out of the way?"

"Oh you guys, this is-" Hanabusa-kun began.

"Yeah, we know," interrupted by Kashino, "she's Ichigo Amano." After that, he walked gracefully up the stairs and into the building of St. Blossom.

"I apologized for Kashino's behavior," Andou-kun said to me, "he's not very good with socializing." He looked at me sheepishly and I couldn't do anything other than telling him that it's 'ok' and also forgiving Kashino on his behalf.

"Shall we go to dinner then?" Hanabusa-kun suggested.

"Sure!" It seems like forever since I'd last eaten.

As we entered the St. Blossom's dinning hall, every eye was upon me, but everything returned to normal after a few minutes. The students seem friendly enough.

"Will you do us the honor and come sit at our table?" Hanabusa-kun asked me after we got our food. Even Andou-kun was smiling encouragingly at me, so I agreed with them.

Kashino was already at the table and was surprised when he saw me. We ate in silent for a few minutes; we didn't know what to talk about.

"I've heard that your father is the president of the Amano Corporation Company?" asked Hanabusa-kun, trying to break the silent.

"Yeah," I smiled slightly.

"Wow! President Amano?" Andou-kun asked me with a clinical interest, "the one whose company group is considered as the largest in the world?"

"Yeah," I said once again.

"How did you get here?" Kashino spoke for the first time.

"Pardon?" I asked him perplexed.

"Your family had been specializing in the medical and business field for generations, so how did you get here?" he explained his question.

"Umm… well… my parents didn't actually approved of this," I told them and all three pairs of eyes were upon me in a heartbeat.

"I… umm… I moved out," I admitted after an uncomfortable moment.

"What!" Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun exclaimed simultaneously. Kashino didn't say anything, but our eyes met for a moment. I saw something in his eyes, but I didn't know what.

Out of the blue, Yumi-chan was standing behind me. "Ichigo-chan! I'm going to introduce to my friends tomorrow okay?" she announced.

"Oh! Umm… sure!" I said hesitantly feeling shy. Yumi smiled at me.

"So… you moved out, huh?" Hanabusa-kun asked after Yumi left. I nodded uncertainly.

"Sounds like somebody we know," Andou-kun muttered softly.

"Shut up and eat your dinner," mumbled Kashino looking down at his dinner. _No way! _I thought.

After we finished eating, Hanabusa-kun and andou-kun took me on a grand tour of St. Blossom. Kashino grudgingly tagged along. For most of the time, he just stood there like a statue; he only talked when he was directly spoken to.

**A/N: tell me what you think of this chapter by sending me a review ? Arigatou :)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! i'm really sorry! i didn't upload on saturday! but you know what? i was sick! i feel better today though. i was sick for three whole days!**

**Kashino: shut up with your excuses!**

**Mousie: Kashino! i was reaaly sick!**

**Ichigo: you two! stop bickering!**

**Kashino and Mousie: hai, ojou-sama!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything! how many times do i have to put this? i do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

Chapter Five: ~First Day Of School~

Yumi woke me up the next morning and we got ready for school. As we walked toward the school, we were joined by Yumi's friends. Hinata Urushima with her long, green, wavy locks of hair happens to be Hanabusa-kun's cousin. Right next to her is Yuki Hoashi. With her bright smiles and sparkling brown eyes, she could be mistaking as Yumi's sister anytime! After Yuki, Yumi introduced me to Kana Miyagi. Kana is very shy; she doesn't talk much.

It turns out that we all have the same classes together. Yumi, her friends, Andou-kun, Hanabusa-kun, Kashino, and I all had classes together. We all have the same schedule that is in the same order: Math, Literature, English, History, Science, French, Art, and of course, Cooking.

According to Yumi, Hanabusa-kun and his two best friends are known school wide as the Sweet Princes. All three of them are incredibly and fantastically talented in baking. kashino specializes in chocolate, Hanabusa in candy sculpting, and Andou in combining European and Japanese sweets.

Yumi, her friends, and I chatted endlessly about numerous variety of topics and we walked to our fist period class We were greeted at the door by Andou, Hanabusa, and Kashino though I assumed Kashino was only there because his two friends were there.

"Good morning Mademoiselles," the green haired boy said cheerfully with a dazzling grin on his face. I'm beginning to think that he is a narcissist. Yumi, Kana, and Yuki don't seem to think that way though for they looked as if they were going to swoon in any moment. Hinata, or Hina as we all called her, had her eyes somebody else. As I followed her gaze, it landed on none other than Andou.

"Ohayo Amano-san, Hina-san," Haru nodded in our direction. He didn't need to greet the other three girls because they had their utmost attention on Hanabusa.

What surprised me the most though, was when Kashino had mumbled a greeting. I had expected him to act statue-like until everybody decided to go in to class. Then again, I had only known him for no more than a day.

Inside the classroom, the teacher handed me the books I'll need and showed me to seat which happened to be right next to...Kashino. _Great! How unfortunate! _I thought as I walked agilely to my seat. I don't hate him. It's just that he can be so callous sometimes…

As I walked toward my seat, I saw Yumi gazed longingly at me. I can tell she wanted my seat and I would be more than delighted to switch seats with her, but sadly, I could not. I have to sit with Mr. Cold Face for the rest of the year.

The rest of the lesson went by quickly and I understood everything with perfect comprehension. I realized that my old school went through their lessons much faster than St. Blossom!

"Amano-san, would you come up here and solve this problem please?" the teacher asked me, pointing at the example problem on the white board.

"Sure! Sensei!" I told him, getting out of my seat. I solved the math problem in a breeze; it was as easy as pie. Sensei smiled nicely at me after I was finished. We are going to get a long fine. Kashino glanced at me for a short moment before he went back to stare at the board. I remembered Andou said that Kashino is on top in all of his classes. I guessed he must study very hard…..

Literature, English, history, and then science went by really fast. All of the lessons the teachers are covering are all the ones that I've already learned at my old school. I'm ahead of everybody in my classes. All classes but cooking, of course. I'm worried and nervous. I have no idea how to cook at all!

"Ichigo-chan!" Yumi called out to me, "we have a free period before cooking class!" Hearing that that calmed me a little. My chocolate brown eyes twinkled in relief.

Soon everybody caught up to me. Andou, Hanabusa and of course, Kashino were with them too.

"Here, eat this, you need the energy," said Andou as he a chocolate-cranberry muffin.

"Thanks!" I beamed at him as I took a bite. "This is delicious!"

"Of course," Hanabusa said, "Kashino made it after all." he was avoiding Kashino's stare of death and destruction.

"What?" I nearly choked and spit out the muffin. Luckily, I swallowed it, "really?"

"You took it out of my latest batch!" Kashino yelled while I was choking. It surprised me. I'd always thought he is a quiet antisocial kind of guy, but boy! It's like he have extra large amplifier attached to his throat!

"Kashino-kun, calm down! You've made dozens of them!" said Hanabusa.

"Hmph!" snorted Kashino; he's mad.

During that time, I was munching on the muffin. "You know, this is really good," I told Kashino. He glanced at me for a while and then he quiet down. Actually, everybody stopped talking. That was when I realized my phone was ringing.

"Moshi-moshi," I answered the call. It was Imai-san, she wanted to know how I was and if I was getting along. The news that she'd told had made me choked with satisfaction. Literally, I was choking on the muffin and Kashino, who was standing nearby, had to slap me on the back for a few times.

Evidently, my parents enraged, but they don't want this to leak out into public, so they won't do anything. I'd laughed out loud in genuine delight when I heard this.

"You're enjoying this too much!" Imai-san scolded me half-heartedly.

"As if you're not!" I playfully protested, "bye!"

"Bye!" Then we hung up

"So, anything worth telling?" pried Hana.

"Nothing much, except that my parents officially think of me as the worst child in the universe."

"Won't they do anything about it?" Yuki-chan asked worried.

"That's the best part, they won't because they don't want this to leak out," I said while feeling relief inside.

"Wow," Andou and Hanabusa said simultaneously. Kashino didn't say anything, only looking elsewhere with a melancholy expression on his face.

**A/N: i hope this chapter is good... i think there are some mistakes, but i couldn't fix them all. but please read and tell me what you think of this chapter, ? ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yayy! chapter six is here! phwew! i've finally finished it!**

**Kashino: whatever, it better be good. you've made us wait long enough**

**Mousie: heheehe... no comment**

**Ichigo: i thought you were dead!**

**Mousie: -_- dead? really?**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything!**

Chapter Six:~ The Crepe Predicament~

As we walked toward the cooking classrooms area, Yumi told me that each students would be placed into their group ranking ranging from A to F. Group A seems to be at a very high standard.

"Or course, only the Sweet Princes had managed to stay in Group A so far," Yuki commented. I'd also found out that Yumi, Yuki, Hina, and Kana all belonged in Group C. I'm expecting to be put in Group….. F.

Kashino and Andou were talking about what we're going to be baking today. I think I'd heard 'mille crepe'.

_Okami-sama, help me! _I prayed silently. My hands started to sweat as we were walking through the honey brown wooden double doors and into the cooking classrooms.

Inside, the cooking teacher, Sawara-sensei, smiled at me. She seems nice enough.

"Konbanwa! You must be Ichigo Amano," she said.

"The one and only, Sawa-sensei," chimed in Hina. Sawara-sensei laughed. She has the laugh of wind chimes; it's so clear and soothing.

"Let's get started shall we?" Sawara-sensei said, "well, Ichigo-san, you were recommended by Henry-sensei, weren't you?"

"Yes," I said meekly. As soon as I said that the eyes of my friends were whipped upon me in the matter of seconds. Kashino, especially, was staring at me in disbelief.

"Very well then, you should be in Group A," Sawara-sensei said cheerfully and gave me a hug.

"G-g- group A?" I choked out.

"Yes! And you should be proud!" she confirmed the questions I was spluttering, trying to get it out. Then she walked away.

"Wow! You must be really good!" Hina gushed, hugging me. Kana smiled at me encouragingly. I didn't pay much attention to them for I was hyperventilating inside.

"Come on! Let's go!" exclaimed an excited Hanabusa as he and Andou steered me toward Group A's table. The recipe for the mille crepe was already at the table. Each student was to make their own. I think I'm going to die of heartbeat disorder right about NOW! Now?

I was off to a shaky start; I'd burned almost halve of what I was suppose to make!

"Shake it off! You're just being too nervous!" Hanabusa said absentminded.

"You're not moving your wrist right," Andou told me after a while. Kashino smirked at me as I burned another crepe. I swear, sometimes I think he want an early trip to his coffin.

The rest of my crepes turned out fine…I think…. At least they weren't as badly burned as the other ones before. I was a shaking jelly when Sawara-sensei came to check my results.

She didn't say anything; only let out a huge sigh and walked away. Kashino, unfortunately, didn't leave me alone. He smirked at me again (Ichigo: vein popping out in annoyance) and walked over.

"You call this a crepe?" he demanded, "it looks like crap to me."

"Urusai, you sadistic person!" I screamed at him and flung the plate of my crepes at his face. It hit him bull's eyes. We just stood there motionless; none of us could say a word. For me, it was mainly because of surprise. I couldn't believe I'd done that! Then suddenly, Kashino lift up his hand to wipe the whip cream of his face.

"You can't even make whip cream right," he told me coldly, "you don't belong here, go home."

"Kashino," Hanabusa whispered, but Kashino paid him no attention.

"If you think this is all easy then you're just pathetic," he continued, "do you think this all just a joke?"

At that moment, I couldn't hold it anymore. I was on the verge of tears threatening to fall out. I was choking up with my tears, not trusting myself to speak, but I had to. I can't keep it in anymore. Not any longer. Not even for a single minute. **NO!**

"**SHUT UP**! Just **SHUT UP**! You think I don't know that? Of course I know that this is not going to be easy!" I cried. My welled-up tears are all spilling out at once, but I don't care. Not now. I roughly brushed away my tears and ran away. I didn't care about where I'm going just as long as I'm getting away from the oppressing room; away from that Stone Face jerk.

-Back at the cooking classroom-

"Wasn't that a bit too harsh?" Andou asked Kashino with a stern voice.

"You made her cried," Hanabusa accused.

"If she can't stand criticisms, then she's not fit to become a baker," Kashino said defensively.

"Well, it's only her first day and all…" Hina said, glaring at Kashino, "you can't expect her to be perfect."

"At least she didn't burn it completely," Kana said softly but defensively.

"What you've said to her was completely unnecessary!" Yuki scolded, "nobody is perfect! Not even you Kashino!"

Kashino didn't say anything, only standing there looking straight ahead. Unknown to all of them, two pairs of mysterious eyes were watching quietly….mysteriously. Oblivious to them all, the same two pairs of eyes had watched Ichigo ran outside, completely vulnerable…

**A/N: dun duun duuunnn... what will happen next? to be truthful, i don't know yet... srry! anyways, i hope you like this chapter and yes there might be Zero and Yuki in the next chapter. i hope... don't kill me if there's not ? as always, reviews are very much appreciated! tell me how i can make my story better. bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! here is chapter 7... i hope you like it**

**Warning: this chapter is much shorter than the ones before it!**

**Kashino: ptffsh! ur just lazy.**

**Mousie: am not!**

**(look away from each other angrily)**

***I do NOT own anything! only the title!*  
**

Chapter Seven: ~The Awkward Apologies~

Flashback: Kashino P.O.V.:

"_Go talk and apologize to her," Andou advised. _

"_Hell no!" I protested. _

"_Really, it's the least you can do," muttered Hanabusa, "you've made her cried."_

"_Fine! Whatever! I'll go," I unwillingly gave in, "happy?"_

Present: Kashino P.O.V.:

_Where the hell is she? _I've been looking for her in the past twenty minutes. Thankfully, cooking class was the last class of the day. Truthfully, I don't really want to apologize to her; she doesn't deserve it, but 'they' won't leave me alone until I does.

"Where could she go?" I mumbled to myself. Ahh, finally, I've found her. She was sitting on the green wavering grass, arms on her knees with her head rested on them. She seems to be gazing at the sparkling cerulean pond. The evening sun was shining upon it, making the pond glistens; it looked ethereal. It seems like a million star had fallen down onto the pond.

The girl sitting there, however, did not match the scene. She appeared to be melancholy._ No shit!_ I said to myself. As I observed her closer, I noticed she was sniffing at every second. With her hair messy and windblown, it had made me uneasy trying to approach her. The words of apologies that I had ran over my mind flown right out like a rushing river. _Keep it cool man! _I chanted over and over silently. I stood there, rooted to the spot for quite a while, not know what to do or say.

"Weak," somebody muttered behind me. I whipped around only to be face-to-face with a silver haired boy with piercing snow-lavender eyes.

"What did you say?" I asked him, dazed. I have never seen him before, "who are you?"

"I said, you are weak, can't even apologize to a girl, what are you? A sissy?" he retorted, "my name is Zero, Zero Kiryu."

_Zero Kiryu, _I thought, _sound familiar, like I've heard it somewhere, like in a dream that I can't seems to remember. _He was gone by the time I look up. Gone like the wind. I glanced back over my shoulder, Sakura was still sitting there, daydreaming probably. _Girls, can't they stay in their right mind for one whole days for once?_ The dying sun was getting ready for bed as the ever shining silver moon slowly wakes up.

Suddenly, Ichigo's head twirled around and her eyes met mine. We held our gazes for a moment until I let it dropped. That eyes of hers, how could it stopped me from breathing correctly? This had never happened to me before…

"Kashino?" she asked, wiping her tears away, "have you b-been standing th-there all this t-time?" she'd stuttered a bit.

"Er… yeah," I admitted. "I just want to a- a- apologize for what happened during the cooking lesson….." my voice trailed off by itself….

"Oh, that's alright," she shook it off, "I'm just not any good, that's all." I remained quiet, not know what to say, so I went to sit by heron the grass.

"Ne, Kashino?" Ichigo asked after a while. I looked up. "Your last name is Makoto right?"

"Yeah…" I said consciously, "what about it?"

"Nothing."

"I saw your parents at an evening event once, you know," she admitted after a while. I stared at her blankly; I don't know what to say.

"They didn't like it did they?" she asked me quietly, "your parents, I mean, with you attending here and all?"

"No… I supposed not," I said slowly, "not to mention, they'd actually kicked me out."

"Eh? Really?" I nodded.

"We should really get going," I began, "it's almost dinner."

"Yeah."

**A/N: see, i told you it short! ;) anyways, comments are always welcome! thank you to my reviewers... 3 3 =3**


	8. Chapter 8

**As you can see... well... tell, i am pretty much alive! i had a writer block! ugh! it's not that i can't come up with ideas, it's just that i can't word them together so that it would make sense and so that you guys would understand the story. it'd been like what? three weeks? sorry!**

**Kashino: cough cough(he's sick today)**

**Ichigo: Kashino! back to bed!**

***a little heads up, i changed back ALL of the characters' names. well the main characters anyways. the made up name backfired on me. it just made me more confuse. heheehe.***

***i don't own YP, there, i typed it happy? :P  
**

Chapter Eight: ~De Ja Vu~

Normal P.O.V.: (Ichigo's)

"Ichigo-chan! Wake up!" Yumi shook me gently as I groaned and turned on my stomach to stuff my face into the cloud-like pillow. "You're gonna be late!" with that, my eyes fluttered wide open as I bolted out of bed and into the bathroom.

Inside, I took a quick shower, hey, nobody want to smell unpleasant on their first day of school. I did a combo of blow drying my hair while brushing my teeth, not a smart thing to do since I'd hit my head with the damn blow dryer a couple of times.

_Thud! Bam! Ouch!_ I gingerly rubbed my elbow while standing up. Okay, no more trying to tie the bow for my uniform while walking down the stair anymore.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?" asked a worried looking Hanabusa-kun.

"I'm fine, Hanabusa-kun," I assured him, pumping my fist in the air to prove my point.

"You're still the same, I guess, Ichigo ojou-sama," a familiar female voice spoke.

"Imai-san!" I gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you." was her reply.

"Mou, 'mai-chan!" I grumbled, "I'm not a baby."

"I know, I know, but your aunt-in-law, Matsuri, asked me to come here first to see you and also to give you this letter," Imai-san said while digging in her red tote bag. "Ah, here it is," and she handed to me what looks like a note. It said:

Dear Ichigo-chan,

Ohayo, my Cherie! I've missed you! What you did was foolish, but brave. Your uncle, though he's still scared of your mother, and I had agreed to support you through this. We've added some money in your bank account. Please accept it. Think of it as our support for you at the moment because we're not able to be here for you. We wish you the best of luck and happiness.

With love,

Matsuri Amano

"Hmm, so how much do you have now?" so typical of Imai. I shrugged; I have absolutely no idea…. Heh heh. It wasn't until that moment when I realized that everybody was staring at me.

"What?" I asked them. They shook their head.

"Well, I'm going back now, take care of yourself okay?" Imai-san said, "I'll come for you when Christmas break starts." I nodded as I waved goodbye.

"You're better than that over there," Hanabusa said jokingly.

"What?" I questioned at the same time when Kashino yelled, "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, just that you're doing a lot better than Kashino at saving money," Satsuki said while Kashino stared daggers at him.

A couple of hours passed; time do fly. My friends and I were on break. Cooking class is next and I am nervous. Sawara-sensei refused to put me in a different group. Ugh! I can barely eat the apple tart I'd bought!

"Ichigo-chan, just shake it off," Hina-chan told me, "you're gonna be fine."

"I hope so," I muttered.

Suddenly, the dreaded bell rang, ending the break period. I groaned inwardly as I dragged myself toward the cooking building. I was the last person to enter.

"Don't worry, today's group work," Andou told me. Sawara-sensei told us that we'll be making a cheesecake today hence the mad usage of flour, butter, sugar, and salt. Group A decided to make a raspberry cheesecake. Ugh! Great, another failure just waiting to sprout on me.

Satsuki and I were making frosting flowers for decorations, or at least I was trying to. Kashino kept on barking orders at me like mad and so I dropped a rose I was working on.

"Baka!" he screamed.

"You idiot!" I yelled back and ran outside once again. It is just me, or does this feel like de ja vu?

**Review! please! oh and if you can, tell me what you would like to happen in the story. i'll do my best to include your ideas. :) in the next chapter, keep an eye out for...(drum roll)... Zero! yay! i finally found out how to include him now! i'm so happy! that's also why i did a mini cliffy for this story. the nest chapter would be ruin if i didn't... anyways, a second time. please review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

***I'm sorry for the delayed update, but i have state testings going on! i've been studying like crazy! i hope you guys still want to read my story! T_T i know i'm a bad updater. i'll try my best to update as soon as i can, bit i'm sorry. i have to say that i'll update irregularly for a while now. until i get settle... I_I i'm sorry! a big cookie to all of my readers who have been reading my story still! :D**

**Kashino: i felt like i'm dead or something!**

**Ichigo: don't say that Kashino!**

**Caramel: hai! don't say that onegai desu!**

**Chocolate: i'm only doing this because you're Kashino's friend! Mousie doesn't own YP! **

**ALL: scary-**

**Chocolate: *_* what did you say?  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: ~Anger, Fighting, and Dejavu~**

_**What Happened:**_

"_Seriously? Again" asked an astonished Hanabusa-kun._

"_Hmph!" was the only answer he got from Kashino._

"_You need to control yourself and what you're saying," advised Andou._

_Hinata glowered threats at Kashino before she said through her gritted teeth, "You better go and apologize again before something worse happen." if looks could kill, Hinata's glare would have slay Kashino into a million pieces; he would be dead cold._

_There was nothing Kashino could do as all the girls teamed up and drag him out of the building and pushed him off the stairs._

* * *

_**Before Kashino Came: (Ichigo's POV)**_

I was running. I don't know where as the tears were blocking my view. Somehow, they don't want to stop. _Phffft! _Ouch! That hurts! At first I thought that it was a tree, but as I dried my tears, I saw a boy older than me with electric purple eyes and starlight silver hair.

"Gomenasai! Hontou ni gomenasai!" I frantically apologized.

"I'm alright," he said in a cold voice, "but are you? **Ichigo-chan?"**

"I'm okay! Wha-?" I stopped suddenly, "how did you know my name?"

"You're the new student after all," he tried to cover it up, but I can see through him. What an awful liar!

"What's you're name?" I asked him.

" Zero, Zero Kiryu," was his reply, "and if you know better, you won't be trying to talk to me again, for your sake, let's hope you don't."

"Huh? Wait what?" I asked, but he was already out of my sight.

* * *

_**Kashino's POV:**_

_Where the hell could she be? Damn it! Why do girls have to be so sensitive? Is it just me or does it feel like dejavu? _

I looked everywhere for that annoying girl, but she is nowher- wait, is that her voice? No way? She's talking to Zero! I've got to stop them, but just as I was trying to think of something, I came into eye contact with Zero. Sheesh! That boy just can't help himself can he? Oh well, he haven't seen her in twelve years after all.

Slowly, I approached her….. It'd started to rain….. Ichigo was soak. I held out my handkerchief, but she slapped it away.

"Go away, I don't need your help," she snapped at me.

"Hate to break it to you, but I have no intention to go back in this weather unless I want to catch pneumonia," I snapped back.

"Well, I hope that you do," she shot at me, looking at me squarely in the face. We were sitting on a mahogany bench; the only one that has a roof over it.

Involuntary, I saw Ichigo shivered. She didn't have a jacket with her. Goosebumps were unmistakably visible on her bare arms.

"Baka! At this rate you're the one who will catch pneumonia!" I yelled at her. Grudgingly, I wrapped my jacket over her shoulder.

"Where the hell is your jacket?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that it's gonna rain?" she yelled back at me while snuggling closer to my jacket. _Achoo!_ she sneezed delicately after a while. While blush slightly, she looked up at the sky and sighed. The rain won't stop very soon.

"Wanna make a run for it?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I suppose," I said uncertainly, but it's better than stay out here and so we did. We ran with all our might and reached inside the kitchen.

Both of us were cold, but I didn't mind. I was used to the coldness, but I suspected Ichigo wasn't. it was obvious for she was shivering like she was abandoned in Antarctica or something.

"Wait here, I'll make us some chocolate chaue," I told her and went to the stove.

* * *

_**Ichigo's POV:**_

Why does it have to rain! I really, really, hontou ni hate the rain! Buurrrr, I'm shivering like crazy….. What did Kashino said he was going to make? Chocolate…chocolate…. Something to do with chocolate. Ummmm! It suddenly smells so good in here. I definitely smelled choclote, milk, honey? And caramel…. My mouth is watering.

"Here," Kashino said, holding out a steamed mug full of chocolate. As I took my first sip, my whole body instantly warmed up. I tasted so good(**imagine drinking hot chocolate on a cold winter day while snuggling up in a couch by the fire…) **

"The chocolate contains antioxidants so it won't ruin you skin so drink up," Kashino said, "it'll really warm you up. After that we stopped talking, only drinking and gazing at the rain.

"Anno, Kashino-kun? Where is everybody?" did I really had to break the peaceful silence? Yes, yes I do. Way to go there, Ichigo-chan. (**not really, she's scolding herself. *Ichigo*- Mousie-chan, that's really mean desu" gah! You're talking like Caramel! *Caramel*- that's because I am Caramel desu! Ahhhh! Gomenasai!)**

"I forgot!" Kashino suddenly exclaimed, "today's the fieldtrip! We were supposed to leave right after cooking class!"

* * *

* another cliffie! i love them!

again, i'm sorree! hahaha, but please do review, it'll motivate me to write faster. after all i do get most of my ideas from other people. hehe :D


	10. Chapter 10

**OHAYO! it's good to be back! i'm suffering from allergies right now... T^T anyways, this is my favorite chapter! took me a hell of a long time to write it too. i know my readers are mad because i don't upload regularly, but that's just how i am. heehee, i hope you guys understand... ~_~**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: ~Alone Together~**

Kashino was sitting on a wooden bench inside the cooking classroom, fuming. I want to approach him, but he gives off a dangerous aura that intimidates me. Kashino is scary….

Suddenly, something small flew past me; it was small and it was prancing all over the place.

"Ano, Kashino, what is that thing?" I said pointing to it.

"What thing? There's nothing!" he said grumpily.

"Yes there is, look!" I protested.

"You're hallucinating." was his reply.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are t~"

"Shut up! It's just Vanilla!" shouted a voice out of nowhere.

"GAH! Who said that?" I cried out in alarm. Unexpectedly, Kashino took hold of something and dashed out of the building like there was a fire behind him. The small flying thing was gone too. Maybe it was my imagination, but I sense another human inside this building. Swiftly, I turned around and was face to face with the guy I met in the courtyard earlier. Zero was his name, I believe.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" I asked uncertainly.

"I guess it's fate then," I heard him muttered. "We meet again." and then he smiled.

Then it happened, so quickly that I didn't have enough time to draw another breath. Zero leaped toward me with inhuman speed and less than a second, his mouth was at my neck. Were those…..fangs…. No, not possible. NO! I wanted to scream, but no voice came out. _Somebody help me!_ I can feel my blood being sucked out of my vein; the experience was excruciating. _Bang!_ I heard doors being slammed and out of the corners of my eyes, I saw Kashino. His face bears an enraged expression. _BOOM!_ did he just shot a gun? Time stopped as the red bullet hit Zero square in the shoulder and he reeled back. Zero stumbled and toppled onto the ground. Blood were splattering everywhere. Mine, or his? I have no clue as my mind clouded and I too had lost conscious. The last thing I saw was Kashino rushing over to me and held me in his arms, shouting my name. I wanted to tell him I want piece and quiet so that I can sleep for a while, but my energy was escaping me. In the end, my eyes closed as I drifted asleep.

* * *

~A week later~

Urhg, I feel so groggy. I stirred my hands as I tried to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was Kashino. He seemed to be asleep. There were bags under his eyes. Where am I? the Infirmary? I questioned myself as I saw the sign. How did I ended up here. Then it all came back to me. Zero. How he had leaped toward me with his mouth at my neck sucking out my blood. I remembered the feeling perfectly; it was like he was trying to suck out my soul. Then I felt so weak like I couldn't do anything. I'd felt like a lifeless doll. I cringed at that memory and Kashino stirred in his sleep.

I looked closely at him. He did not look like the cold hearted guy I used to see everyday. In fact, as he is now, sleeping soundly, I had to admitted, Kashino looked somewhat like an angel. His brown hair looked like velvet at the moment and I want to run my through it. I was tempted to, but I resisted the urge. Told myself he needed the sleep as it looked like he didn't get any. Somewhere deep down, I acknowledged the fact that it was all my fault and that I somehow, was saved by him. My life was rescued by Kashino. At that thought, all of my memory came soaring back. I saw Kashino hold up a gun and shot at Zero. I remembered how light head I was when he came to my side and picked me up.

Something salty went into my mouth and I lifted my hand up to feel what it is. Tears. Why was I crying? Is there a reason for me to cry? I know I had to stop, my the flowing tears were unstoppable. They were tears I had held in these passing years. Tears I refused to let out because it shows signs of weakness. Tears that I did not shed at my grandmother's funeral.

Now, nothing matters anymore. To me, the world had stopped as the tears kept on spilling from my locked heart. I don't know why I was crying, but I can't stop as the tears choked me and I let out a whimper. That small noise had woken up Kashino. At first, he was stunned to see me cry, but a second later, I was in his arm. I'd never know he can be so warm. I'd thought he was as cold as ice itself, but no, Kashino was warm and comforting. Without a word he'd soothed me. He did not tell me to stop crying; he just simply let me cry. Somehow I felt relief that he did not stop me.

Soon, my cries turned into hysterical sobs as I struggled to gather up breath. And I cried and cried and cried and cried. Until I can cry no more. Silently, Kashino handed me a box of tissue. I sniffed as I accepted it and soon, I was back into his warm embrace again. He did not say a word, but I know he understands. Somehow.

I sat quietly, waiting until I can become calm again. The first sentence I spoke to him, I had no idea, had changed the way I looked at the world.

"What happened?" I asked him. I can see Kashino was thinking. Whether or not he should lie to me is up to him, but I can see that he doesn't want to. And so he spoke; the truth. The horrible, terrifying truth.

"Vampires" that word alone was enough to scare the living soul out of me. I believed him. His face expressions and the pain I witnessed in his eyes conveys the fact that he was telling me the truth.

"H-how? Z-z-zero?" I stuttered. He nodded.

"He was a vampire," Kashino said solemnly. "And so are you."

My brain screamed at the next revelation. No way in hell! I'm a…I'm a…. I can't say that word.

"M-me?" I managed to whispered.

"But you are sealed therefore, you're perfectly human." he explained.

That had calmed me a bit…. But only a bit.

"Don't worry I am too." my eyes widened! "Both of us are sealed; we are nothing but human though deep inside, we are truly vampires."

* * *

**A/N: didn't see that coming did ya? well, this is a cross over with VK and it won't be unless there are some vampires involve. please, no flames about me making Ichigo and Kashino vampires kayy? i didn't plan this out, the idea just came to me. hits are nice, but i really welcome reiews! it makes my day! one review a day keeps the writer's block away! that was horrible... now i'm blabbering... so JA NE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry for not updating for a very long time, a month i think. well, i finally finish middle school! yay! and i finally got connected to the internet**** so Hello internet! yes! people i just connected to the internet! yuu wanna know why? well i'm in vietnam rite now for vacation yeah i know right? but the internet connecttion here sucks! kayy enough complaining! on with the story! =D**

***i do not, i repeat, i DO NOT own yumeiro patissiere or vampire knight!***

* * *

Chapter Eleven: ~True Memories~

Finally, the nurse had deemed me healthy enough to leave the Infirmary. Yuki, Kana, Yumi, and Hina rushed toward me as I stepped out of the building, hugging me and fretted over me.

"Oh my gosh, Ichigo! I was so worry!" Yuki exclaimed, "that was one nasty fever!"

"You've worked too hard!" I was told by Kana.

"Yeah, don't mind what Kashino said to you," Yumi advised mischievously.

"Chotto!" Kashino complained. I giggled lightly. His annoyed face somehow seemed so attractive at the moment.

"Ahh! You're so cute!" Hina pounced onto me, hugging me tightly.

"Hey, give her some space," Kashino interfered and everybody took a step back. Suddenly, I could not believe my eyes, Zero was in front of me.

Yumi looked like she was about to faint right at that moment.

"For you, I'm glad you got better," he said in a fake sweet innocent voice, "I'll be looking forward into seeing you again." with that he held out a single red rose. In fright, I stepped closer to Kashino. Silently, he put an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. That had taken Zero aback a little and so was everybody else. Kashino nodded and slowly, I accepted the one rose. Zero smiled pleasantly, but behind it I could see the sinister contained within. He walked away as I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Kyaaa! Ichigo! You are so lucky!" Yuki and Yumi shrieked in excitement. I smiled half-heartedly at them while turning toward Kashino. He was furious.

"Too bad our Ichigo already have Kashino, right Yumi?" Hina said teasingly; Yumi blushed seven shades of red at the question.

"You like him!" I said out loud as the idea dawned on me. Yumi covered her face, too embarrass to look up.

"Since when she'd first laid eyes on him," informed Kana, "but that's beside the point, since when you and Kashino are a couple?"

"Uhh….umm…" I stuttered.

"Wanna run for it?" Kashino whispered softly to me and I nodded. Off we went. Running for our life; it was depended on running anyways.

"Ouch!" I yelped as I bumped into something.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" screamed a flustered flying….doll? I stepped back, scared.

"don't worry, this is Vanilla, she's your Sweet Spirit," Kashino explained swiftly. That was when vanilla and I became friends and partner. We chatted as Kashino and I went to the cooking building. She told she have so much to teach me and that she wants to help me to become a first-class patissiere! I was so happy!

"We don't have time to chat a lot you know, we have work to do," another sweet sprit appeared.

"Ehh? Kashino, you have one too?" I asked.

"All sealed vampires have one," he said silently. I shivered at the word, but tried not to show it. Even so, Kashino saw and he pulled me back into his arms, hugging me protectively.

"I'm sorry," he told me.

"I have to except it right?"

**Before dinner:**

"Ichigo?" vanilla asked me. I looked at her.

"Do want to know your real memories? The real past?" she asked me uncertainly.

"The real past?" I asked her slowly.

"The one that you have is just a forged," she told me.

"Maybe not now." Vanilla nodded understandingly.

We glanced up in the sky; it was cloudless. Very much like the sky I was used to in Paris. The footsteps rustling in the grass startled me as I sat up.

"Dinner's ready," Hanabusa told me, "I'm glad you're okay." I looked at him questionably. He laughed at my face.

"Kashino told me and Haru about what really happened," my eyes widened, "don't worry we are like you too, sealed vampires." I cringed and Hanabusa smiled sympathetically at me as he pushed me along.

Inside the cafeteria, Haru and Kashino rushed toward me along with Yuki and Hina. We all got in line to get our dinner and sat down. Dinner was quiet and relaxing. Yumi was joking about how can I eat so much after I'd went through a life endangered fever. I laughed it off and everybody else laughed along.

That night, sleep had came peacefully though it did not stay for long. Dreams came to me. One might called them nightmares or even memories. I don't recall any of these, so it can't be my past memories right? I found myself deep in thoughts about what Vanilla had told me. My real past, what is it? Is the one I know now forged? What'd really happen that was so gruesome. Was it really bad? I don't know. I want answers, but at the same time I don't want to find out. Urgh! Can morning come already?

"I-CHI-GO! Wake up! Hyaku!"

"AHHHH!" I rolled off my bed literally! When I saw the clock, I almost faint. School starts in ten minutes! I got dress quickly, and brush my teeth. I had no idea how, but I'd managed to shower in five minutes.

"Matte Ichigo! Your shoes!" Vanilla exclaimed and I went back to get it. I raced down the stairs, but unfortunately, like every other days, I always fell down on the last few steps.

"Amano-san!" called the dormitory keeper lady, Tsubasa-san, "what where you're going please! You just got out of the Infirmary!"

"Anno, Ichigo-chan, what's the hurry?" Kana-chan asked me.

"Huh? Kana-chan, don't school starts in three minutes?" I asked her as I started to panic, again. To my surprised, Kana laughed out loud. Before I can ask her why, Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun, and Kashino came into the dining hall.

"Ichigo-chan, yesterday was daylight saving remember?" Kana-chan finally was able to suppressed her laughter.

"Gah! Vanilla! You woke me up too early! I could have slept some more!" I complained.

"Baka, a Patissiere never sleep in!" Kashino smacked my head lightly.

"Hmph!" I turned my back on him and Andou snickered while Hanabusa laughed straight out.

"Besides Ichigo-chan, isn't today Saturday?" Yumi asked me out of nowhere. Wait a minute, am I really that off today?"

"We were gonna go visit your apartment remember?" Yumi reminded me, pointing at herself, Kana, Yuki, and Hina.

"Oh right! Well lets go! You guys wanna come too?" I asked the guys and they agreed. So off we went to my apartment. It had been a long time since I've been there. Heck, I've only stayed there for two days and off I went to St. Mary.

Imai-san came to pick us up with a back Mercedes Benz and my silver BMW. Our ride to my apartment was short. When we reached our destination, everyone was speechless at my living place.

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked them nervously.

"It's so beautiful!" Yumi told me excitedly as she and the other girls went around to examine the place. Only the guys stayed behind.

"Impressive," Hanabusa commented, "I absolutely love your décor choices." that coming from Hanabusa-kun is really something.

"Arigato gonzaimasu!" I said cheerfully.

The living room was sophisticated with its white walls and black furnishings while the kitchen was warm and welcoming with its warm shades of neutral colors. The two bathrooms took up an ocean theme and an oasis theme. My room was fully made up of purple, white, and azure blue. There were two large guest bedrooms: on for the boys and the other for the girls.

"Ichigo-sama, an invitation arrived," Imai-san informed me as she handed me a sparkly green envelope. It was from my aunt Matsuri; she'd invited me and all of my friends to her baby shower party! Wait, my aunt is pregnant? The only problem visible was my parents will be at the celbration too.

"Don't you think it's time to show your parents?" Imai-san asked me gently.

"You're right, I've made my choice, they'll just have to accept it," I went to the living room to tell my friends.

"Guess what? We're going to a party tomorrow, it's my aunt's baby shower," I broke the news to them. Yumi, Yuki, Kana, and Hina squealed in delight as they lapsed into chatters about the upcoming party. Hanabusa was excited also and so was Andou. However, Kashino was silent. He didn't betray a single emotion on his face. Is something wrong?

* * *

**kayy, i would to say thank you to all the readers that had been reading my story. i know i'm not the best updater ever, probably the worse. heheh. am i? anyways, for the next chapter, Ichigo and her friends will be at the party. it might b e kind short or it might not. it depends on how dramatic i'm gonna be while writing it. i know the characters are a little bit out of characters, but let it slide kayy? i had to bend some the characters to make them fit into my story guide... :D anyways, cookies to all of the people who have been reviewing! =D**


	12. Chapter 12

** Well, here it is! chapter twelve! enjoy! i am so happy! this is my longest chapter yet! *happy dance* =D**

*I don't own anything except for my plot!*

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Truth

Upon finishing dinner, everybody went and got ready for bed except for Kashino. I followed him as he went to the balcony. Kashino had let out a huge sigh enough for me to here and know that something is bothering him.

"Anno, Kashino? What's wrong?" I asked him timidly.

"Nothing," was his only reply.

"Baka, something's obviously bothering you," I protested. Kashino sighed in surrender.

"My parents will be there," that was all I need to figure everything out.

"You'll be fine, besides, mine will be there too," I tried to comfort him, "at least you didn't run away." I tried to laughed it off but decided against it. Kashino smiled softly. Then out of the blue, he pulled me into his arm. I was about to protest but he tightened his grips around my waist. He nuzzled his face in my hair; his breath tickled my neck as I squirmed in his embrace. I turned my body around to face him and was taken aback at how close our faces were to each other. We were barely even an inch apart.

Kashino leaned in closer and I can feel his warm, soft breath on my face. My heart started to beat faster and faster as my breathing pattern quickened. My face is now bright red. As quick as it came, Kashino backed out. One look at my face had set him off laughing. I put on an angry face to hide my disappointment. With my arms crossed, I huffed. Then again, I was back in his arms as he kissed me. I was frozen until it hit me. We were kissing. I had to hold onto his shirt to keep myself from falling. His hand was behind my head and the other was holding my back. His hand weaved into my hair. Involuntarily, I moved my hand up onto his shoulder.

Five seconds passed and I started to pull away, but Kashino only pulled me closer. Giving up, I kissed him back. His lips were soft against mine**(This is rated: T, so im not gonna continue. ****Kashino: ****why are you so mean? ****Ichigo:**** no! don't listen to him!*Kashino pouts*)**

"Well, we should go to bed," I murmured nervously after we broke off and Kashino nodded.

**Kashino POV:**

_What was I doing?_ I scolded myself for lacking control when I was standing on the balcony. I shouldn't have done that. Urgh! I smacked myself on the head and it hurts likehell!

"Kashino? What's wrong? Do you have a headache?" Ichigo asked me from behind. It scared the fu** out of me too.

"No, no, it's nothing," I feigned, but she didn't seem convinced but shook it off anyways. Thank god. Tired, I went to bed.

**Ichigo POV:**

Morning came like lightning. I barely slept last night. I was so worry! Almost all of my family will be there unless they're oversea and couldn't make it, but most of them does anyways; almost everybody in my family owns a private jet. Most of all, my parents will most definatedly be there along with my little sister, Aya! I haven't seen her for so long!

"Ichigo-san," Imai-san said to me from behind causing me to stumbled onto a nearby chair in surprise, "we will be going to the shops to buy the dresses for the party after breakfast so get ready." I nodded to show her that I understand and heard her, but truthfully, my mind is in a daze right now. Today's the party! I have to show my parents and family that I'm confident about my choice of career and that no matter what, I will not change my mind.

Breakfast goes by really quick. I couldn't even taste the food, and that's a first for me. I always welcome food! Before we left, Imai-san pulled me aside to talk.

"Ichigo, you have to pull yourself together or you won't be able to make it during the party," she advised me, "you'll be okay, your friends will be there and so will I; they know you'd went against your parents wishes so don't worry."

"Okay, thanks," I told her and took in a deep breath and let it out.

The boys were to get their tuxedos first since that would be the least time consuming according to Imai-san. Hanabusa picked out a light gray tuxedo with a purple shirt and pale pink bow tie. Andou went with a classic style dark blue suit and paired it with a pale blue shirt and a black tie. Kashino decided on a simple black tux and a silk white shirt and velveteen black tie.

After all that, we went to my favorite dress shop, ala Belle Dress Boutique. In there, dresses were seen by dozens.

(*Bolded Italicized words are when the characters are speaking *English*)

"_**Ah, Alexandrie-Elise! Ma Cherie, it has been too long!" **_the shop owner, Isabelle-Marie greeted Ichigo.

"_**Madame Isabelle-Marie, I haven't seen you for so long," **_I replied.

"Guys, this is Madame Isabelle-Marie; she is the best dress maker in France," I told my friends and the girls' eyes suddenly glowed like a mine full of diamonds.

"_**Madame, these are my friends, Kashino, Hanabusa, Andou, Yumi, Kana, Yuki, and Hina," **_I introduced them to her, _**"we're here to choose a dress for my aunt's baby shower."**_

"_**Delightful! Take your pick!" she said.**_

The girls rushed to the various dress racks right away, picking up dresses that looks good and tried them on. I picked out three, but put them all back and searched for others. This continued on for two whole hours. Finally, everybody had made their final decision and purchased the dresses that satisfied them and qualified all of their requirements.

Next, we head to a shoe boutique. All shoes were tried on, selected, put back, and purchased. After that was the beauty salon.

I noticed the boys were tired of walking around, accompanying us girls, so I told them to take a break and get some ice cream. They ran away like there's no tomorrow!

Finally, we were done and the party was just four hours away. All of us headed home and took turn taking a shower. The boys got dress and were done in a matters of minutes. Contrarily, the girls and I took almost three whole hours!

We started out with our dresses. Hina had chosen an short apple-green dress with a sweetheart neckline. The top portion of her dress was sparkly and glittery while the bottom portion was made of multitude layers of soft see-through fabrics. The two portions were separated by a belt that has a darker shade of green and has velvet shaped rose in the middle. I'd decided on a short rich shade of purple dress. It has a straight neckline and a belt that defines my waist. One side of the belt was adorned with white Swavroski crystals creating an oval shaped center piece of the dress. The top portion was cinched, creating more definition, and the bottom portion was also cinched and flared out as it was topped with translucent purple lace. Kana's dress was more modern. It has a sweetheart neckline and it was a mini royal blue bubble dress. She put on a black belt with two flowers in the middle. The bottom portion of the dress was ruffled from the top down creating a illusion of layers, but it's all just one layer. Yuki had fell in love with short pale pink layered laced pencil dress. It has one strap, but one could barely see it. At the top, the dress was embellished with squiggly silver glittery lines. At the bottom there were five short layers of pink sheer lace. There was also a large rich violet velvet tied bow in the middle. Yumi went with the classic all black dress. Again it has a sweetheart neckline and was overlapping each side. A large black bow belt cinched her waist, making it look smaller. At the bottom, the soft sparkly fabric flows down. We all decide to wear matching black stiletto high heels that has a closed-toe and a silver sparkly bow on each shoe. Our names were engraved on each of our own pair. We all curled our hair. While Kana decided she was going to leave her hair down, I pinned mine into a low side messy bun with loose strand of hair falling down to frame my face. Yumi did a French chignon with her hair and Yuki did a half loop-under with hers. Hina decided to be different and braided her long hair to the side. Finally we were all done!

The limo was waiting for us outside and we reached the party with a couple of minutes to spare. My aunt and uncle were outside greeting guests as they come. When they spotted me, my aunt was so excited. We rushed over to her and took turn congratulating her.

"Oh my, Ichigo-chan, look at you, you look gorgeous! All of you look so beautiful," my aunt complimented us, "and handsome." she added for the boys.

"Ichigo-chan, let's go inside!" suggested the overly excited Kana. I nodded in agreement and waved to my aunt.

The inside was amazing! I have a feeling my aunt will be giving birth to a baby girl because everything was either pink or white! Beside me, I can feel Kashino stiffened up. As I followed his gaze, I saw his parents and right next to them was….mine. I dropped my gaze right away. Kashino and I had a similar goal for tonight: stay out of our parents' sight, don't get in contact with neither of them, and not do anything to make them notice us. My other friends had mingled around; I'd specifically told them to say it was my aunt that invited them and not me.

I went to the refreshment table to get some punch. I nearly spit the whole thing out when I heard the soft voice behind my back.

"Onee-san?" though the voice was soft, I could hear as if it was shout at my face. I regretted the fact that I had turned around, because behind me was none other than Aya, my little sister.

"Aya," I muttered. In a flash, Aya was in my arms; I had no choice, she suddenly hugged me.

"I miss you so much," Aya mumbled.

"I miss you too," I replied, "but you mustn't tell our parents I'm here okay?"

"Why?" she asked me.

"I don't want them to find me; I know they've been searching for me." I explained to her. She looked a bit sadder, but agreed.

It turned out she didn't have to! My mom spotted me ten minutes later. I was standing next to Kashino, hanging onto his left arm. We each had a glass of red punch in our hand.

"Ichigo-san?" my mother asked. This time, I really did spit out my drinks, but Kashino had covered my mouth with a thick stack of napkin. And also wiped it off.

"Mama?" I spluttered.

"Mama? Don't you 'mama' me," my mother slapped me slightly on my head, "where in the world have you been?"

"Ouch!" I winced as I patted my head gently, "mama!"

"Do you still know pain? Do you know how painful it is for me to come home and found out my daughter nowhere to be found? You left without a trace," my mother scolded me, "you didn't even leave us a note, no message, no phone calls, not even a notice!" she breathed in a huge breath and started again.

"Do you know how worried I was? For all I know, you were kidnapped, killed, lost! I searched everywhere for you! I even went to your house in France in person to look for you," a tear slid down her face, "and yet, here you are, perfectly fine and healthy."

"Honey? What's wrong?" my father came, "Ichigo Amano!" the rest came in a flash. A hand strike down my face leaving a painful sting on my left cheek. I was on the ground with Kashino kneeling beside me.

"Sir, please stay calm," Kashino told my father as he helped me stand up.

"Who are you to say that?" my father asked him coldly.

"Honey! He's the only son of the Makoto Corps, and how could you hit my daughter, again?" my mom panicked. She rubbed ice on my face as I winced. Luckily, we haven't caused scene.

"But~" my father was silent by a single look from my mother.

"Ichigo-chan, are you happy with your choice at the moment?" my mom asked me.

"Yes, I'm perfectly happy," I told her becoming as serious as her.

"Then I will go with your choice," my mom told me as she pulled me into a hug. My father shrugged and smiled. He clapped Kashino's back and said, "I entrust my irreplaceable jewel to you, treat her well."

"Papa!" I whined, but Kashino smiled and pulled me into a small hug. My parents chuckled slightly. I blushed.

Then out of nowhere, Kashino's parents came to us.

* * *

**i hope you guys like this chapter! i will be uploading the girls' dresses on my profile sometimes later... probably... sure why not .**

anyways, review pweese? please review! i miss them so much!

Kashino: stop whining!

Me: go back to bed!

review and i'll be nicer to kashino!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! so it's me again! **

**Kashino: who cares? get on with the story!**

**Me: so rude**

**Ichigo: she doesn't own us!**

**Me: *pouts* kashino is a big meanie!**

**Kashino: stop being a baby!**

**Ichigo: on with the story! *laughed nervously*...**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Past Was Revealed

It was like hell had froze all over. Kashino stiffened up at the sight of his parents. I don't know why because they seemed really nice.

"Kashino-kun! Mommy missed you so much! How have you been?" his mom exclaimed.

"I'm fine, mom," Kashino muttered embarrassed. His father huffed, saying nothing.

"Tachibana-san, just forget it, I did, he is your only child after all," my father said, "if we can except, so can you; at least he told you about it, our daughter didn't."

"Are they a couple?" Kashino's mom whispered to my mom.

"Yes, aren't they so cute together?" my mom whispered back.

"Oh my gosh! I've always wanted a daughter! Marvelous choice sweetie! You two look so good together!" Kashino's mom, Kairi, said. Even his father had cracked a smile. I knew they would made up. Whew! I'm glad everything is over.

"Hey! Why are we the last to know about you two becoming an official couple?" Yumi asked me as she gave me a hug. The rest of our friends were right behind her trail, laughing and congratulating us.

Finally, the party was over. The guests were all going home and so am I. Tomorrow is back to school. I promised my mom to keep in contact with her and to come and visit whenever I can. At the end of the party, my parents told me that my step-grandfather from France will be coming in two weeks, so I better be home at that time. I think Kashino will be very excited to meet my step-grandfather for some special reason. My step-grandfather and I got along really well, but after my grandmother's funeral, we became distant. I still cannot wait to meet him though.

**Back To School:**

"Ichigo! Wake up!" Vanilla screamed in my face. She came back yesterday from the Sweet Kingdom.

"ICHIGO!"

"Huh? What? Oh. Yeah I'm awake," I mummble sleepily.

"Ichigo-chan, you have thirty minutes left to get ready," Yumi warned me through our curtains. I scrambled out of bed and into the shower. I got dress and ready then I dashed out of the dorm hoping they're still serving breakfast. Then again, the stairs had always been my enemy and of course, I fell down the tair like any other days.

"Ichigo-chan, again?" Kana asked me. I laughed and stood up.

"Did she fell down again?" Andou-kun asked, amused.

"Yep, it's never other day if Ichigo doesn't fall down the stairs," Hanabusa put in. We all laughed.

"You guys are so supportive!" I joked sarcastically.

**~ Time Flies~**

Once again, it's cooking class. Today we are making opera cakes…I groups, so thank you Okami-sama! Andou was in charge of the cake base, Kashino was in charge of the chocolate decorations and toppings, Hanabusa-kun was in charge of the candy art- his speciallity-, and I was in charge of the chocolate cream that will go in the middle of the cake. Each of us set out to work on our designated jobs at our own pace. Once, we're finished, we put everything together and whoa la, our opera cake was complete! What's more, we get to taste it after grading!

I am getting better and better each day. Kashino cannot complain about my work now except when chocolate is involved. I also get to meet the Sweet Princes' Sweet Fairies! Kashino's Sweet Fairy's name is Chocolat. She is a little stuck up but she meant well; she specializes in chocolate. Wow! What a shocker! Hanabusa's Sweet Fairy's name is Café! He specializes in coffee and like Hanabusa, he's also a narcissist! But out of all of the above, I like Andou-kun's Sweet Fairy, Caramel, the best! She is so sweet just like her own name!

We were strolling in the courtyard, mindlessly looking around. By now, it's obvious to everybody that Kashino and I were a couple. Then out of nowhere, a person pounced on me ging me a fierce hug.

"Koshiro-senpai!" Kashino yelped as he tried to pry her away from me.

"Kashino, ohayo!" Koshiro-senpai greeted him. Hanabusa and Andou laughed nervously while they were standing nearby Kashino; neither tried to help him.

"That's his older cousin, Miya Koshiro, I think his family is made up of sadistic people," Hanabusa-kun muttered jokingly to me.

"Hi! You must be Ichigo Amano! I'm Miya, I'm so glad Kashino had a girlfriend like you!" she greeted me.

"G-g-girlfriend?" I spluttered.

"She's still in shock," Yumi jumped in and Miya laughed.

"Well, that was insulting," Kashino whispered in my ears, "you're shock because you're my girlfriend?"

"B-b-baka! When did I ever agreed to that?" I yelled frantically.

"Let's see, how about when you and I were standing on the balcony and-" that was about as far as he managed to spill out before I clamoed my hand on his mouth. Everybody looked at me suspiciously and I laughed it off nervously.

"Ichigo, what is it?" Kana asked me innocently, but I know she meant anything else but that.

"N-n-nothing, nothing, Kashino was just being silly, weren't you Kashino!" they still don't believe me so I deciede to throw in, "don't take him seriously, he's just a baka perverted alien from outer space." everybody laughed at that line. **(did you see that! I used referrence from Kaichou Wa Maid-sama. It's what Misa-chan call Usui all the time! Caramel: why are you talking about that that when you are writing about Yumeiro Patissiere~desu? Me: Aargh! Sorry! Back to the story!")** I joined everybody and laughed and so did Kashino. What caught me off guard was when he leaned in and kiss me straight on the lips! I did not expect that! My face turned beet red, and I couldn't even speak.

"Hahaha" laughed Kashino and much to my utmost surprise, he lifted me off my feet in bridal style! Miya was snapping her camera away. Where did she even got that from? Suddenly, excruciating pain pierced through my head. It was like someone had stuck millions of needles through my throbbing head. Noticing my expression, Kashino let me down.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, but before I can answer, everything blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a grand bedroom. It was not the one from my apartment nor was it my dorm. Then I became aware of a sleeping Kashino next to me. He was sitting down except he'd fallen asleep leaning on the side of the bed I'm in.

"Ichigo-chan, thatk goodness you're awake," my mom voice was heard.

"Mama!" I said in surprised. Then it dawned on me, this was my old bedroom! It looked so different than how I'd left it that I didn't even bother to consider it.

"That boy is madly in love with you, you know that?" my mom commented as my face flushed, "he wouldn't heard of leaving you when you were still in a coma."

"Oh," was all I could say. Kashino must be so tire! Suddenly, he stirred and my mom motioned that she would come back later. In a flash, she was gone befor ekashino can open his eyes. For a second, he was surprised that I was awake. Then the next, I was in his arms once again. This time, it wasn't a soft hug, it was a tight and passionate hug that can melt ice.

"What happen?" I asked him softly.

"Ichigo, you are slowly transforming back to your true self and form," Kashino explained slowly to me.

"My true self and form?" I asked him mystified.

"A vampire," I gasped in shock.

"But why?" I tried to search for an answer in his eyes, but there were none.

"Because you are the true Vampire Princess, your family's blood is the purest of all pure vampire family," he told me softly, "we think that is why your transformation is happening faster than the rest."

"Faster than the rest?" I gazed upon him.

"Transformations shouldn't start untill the next new moon," Kashino clarified to me. I am a whole month earlier than other sealed vampires.

* * *

**a little cliffie, but that's okayy right? remember to review! i don't even know who i'm talking to, but reviewing is not that hard! you just click the review button and type something... anything! i'll upload the next chapter when i get at least two reviews... =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, the story is now officially on vampire mode! **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Revelations

"Honey, are you feeling better?" my mom asked me after dinner. I nodded; I wanted to asked her something, but the hesitation had stopped me from doing so.

Taking a deep breath, I began, "Mom, do you know about… umm… sealed…v-v-vam…." for some reason, I cannot pronounce the last word.

"Sealed vampires? Yes, I know about them; it was I who had sealed you," my mother revealed. I was beyond shock.

"Why? Are you a vampire too? Is Aya sealed too?" all of these questions are spilling out of my mouth uncontrollably.

"We're all vampires Ichigo-chan, our family, Kashino's family, Hanabusa's family, Andou's family, and even Imai-san," she told me, "Aya is sealed too, but she won't be changed back until she reach your age at the moment."

"Can you tell me why? Why does this have to happen? What had happened in my past? Who am I?" I kept firing questions at her.

"We had to seal you because you were being hunted, there's another vampire clan that want to take your rightful place as the true vampire princess," my mother began, "we decided to seal you since that's the only way we can stop them from searching you." she took a deep breath and started again.

"Afterward, we found out that it's not only you they were after, but Aya, Kashino, Hanabusa, and Andou too, so we had to seal them all. Your father and I were still worried despite all that, so we sent you to live with your grandmother, but after she passed away, we had to bring you back since you don't have the protection anymore." I can tell that my mom is not telling me everything but I didn't press her. I'll asked Kashino later; he seems to know everything.

I asked my mom to call in Kashino for me when she left my room; she nodded. A few moments later, Kashino came in looking like he'd been warned by my mom about what he's in for. My assumption was proven correct when he asked me what do I want to know.

"I want to know why, what, how, and when," I replied to his questions. Sadly, the only answer I received was a confused look.

"Why is this happening to me, what am I, what are we, how does this happen, and when will it stop," I explained more clearly this time.

"We don't know for sure why this is happening to you earlier than the rest of us, Ichigo; I told you before, you are, well, was a sealed vampire; your family, my family, Hanabusa's, and Andou's are all vampires, good ones, mind you," Kashino tried to answer all of my questions, "this happen because we were being hunted when we were five, our parents sealed us so the hunters won't be able to smell our scent and come for us; as for when, we don't know. Usually, the change takes up to one week, but in your case, it can be a week, two days, or a month."

"Why do those people want to hunt us?" I asked him.

"Powers, but what they don't know is if anyone other than the true princess tried to wear the crown, they will be killed almost instantly, so I don't even know why they even want it," Kashino told me, "even a single touch can kill those who were not meant to be."

"Why me?" I finally uttered.

"Because you are the first born of the purest bloodline," Kashino replied, trying to make this as simple as he can, "unlike most families, yours haven't been tainted by a single drop of human blood, everyone in your family are pureblooded, the purest."

"Thanks," I muttered as I stifled a huge yawn.

"Glad to help," Kashino smiled as he bent down and kissed me softly on the forehead. I smile weakly at him before surrendering to the sleepiness of my tired eyes.

When I woke up, it was two in the morning. Vanilla was sleep on my unused pillow muttering something about crepes..? Must be nice to be so carefree. Wait what am I talking about? I stepped to my mirror, and, holy shit! What I'm seeing in the mirror was not what I saw about two days ago!

The girl in front of me doesn't have brown hair to the mid of her back, but long, dead straight, but volumes golden blonde hair. Her eyes, which were brown once, is now ash mauve with long and full lashes. Her body is slender and lithe and well proportioned. She is definitely taller than five feet. I think five feet three actually. In other words, that girls is beautiful and no way in hell, that girl is me; she look nothing like me! But than where is my reflection!

"Mom!" I yelled out while running to my parents' room like a five year old who had just awoken from a horrifying nightmare. Well, I think waking up and found out you look completely different than yesterday can qualify as a nightmare.

"Mom?" I shook her, feeling the hysterics coming back into my voice, but I couldn't care right now.

"Nngh! What?" she said sleepily; she is not a morning person.

"What the hell happen to me?" I asked her, full hysteric mode right now.

"What do you mea…. Holy shit, Ichigo!" she yelled when she finally got a better look at my face, "this isn't suppose to happen until five days later!"

"Yeah, I know, wait, WHAT!" I realized what she'd said, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIVE DAYS LATER?"

"It's part of your transformation, Ichigo; this is what you used to look like before the Seal." was an explanation from my mother, my oh so logical, understanding, and caring mother.

"Mom~~" I whined.

"Okay, okay, the Seal don't just take off your vampire scent and abilities, it also changed your appearance a little, okay, a lot." she gave in, "Now go to bed." and that was the end of a mother-and-daughter early morning chat.

I went back to bed, and tried to go to sleep, but can't. Can a person go back to sleep when she found out that how she'd looked for years isn't how she was supposed to look? I mean, no wonder my mom and I looked totally different! Then, I realized, again, with how I look now, none of my clothes will fit me anymore, and a light bulb shined in my head. It's time for one of those early shopping days! I got dress, putting on a long now short black dress and a white cardigan with a black waist belt. This dress used to be below my knee by two inches and now it's above my knee, barely passing my fingers. Grabbing my purse and a high black boots, I went out of the house and into the early morning chills. I didn't mind. The stores are open already. The good thing is I live really close to the shopping district, only five blocks away. I started walking, but then I got an urge to run and so I did. It was amazing, I felt like I could fly! I didn't only run, I also leap, sprint, and also jump. It was a surprise because I am definitely not an athletic person. I finally reached the shopping district and surprisingly, I was not tire! First, I went to my most favorite store in the whole world, Belle Enchante Boutique. It sounded all girly and snobbish, but it's not. The owner is very kind and caring and not one of those who pressured their customers into buying something.

"Hello! Welcome to my shop! You must be new around here!" The owner greeted me.

"Elleli, it's me, Ichigo Amano," I told her bracing myself.

"Ichigo Amano? What have you done to yourself? I haven't seen you for three months and you look like this? Plastic surgery?," she asked me.

"Yes, I had a plastic surgery, I, who is scared of blood had plastic surgeries," I said with full blast sarcasm in my voice and tone, "I need some new clothes."

"I wouldn't be surprise if you didn't."

"Very funny." I went in and browsed. One hour later, I dragged to the counter three pairs of dark washed skinny jeans, four pairs of the light washed one, three pairs of regular washed, six short sleeve shirts, three longs sleeves, and two black cardigans. I waved goodbye to Elleli and left the store. It is now five o'clock. Next, I went to Tatiana Clothes.

There, I bought daily wear dresses, shirts, skirts, jeans, belts, jackets, accessories, and shoes. Endless shoes. I went to other numerous stores afterward and when I'm finished, I had with me twenty and up bags. Talk about shopping spree. Despite the numbers of bags, it felt totally weightless. Anyone who doesn't know better would think I lift weights or something and that's not true. I reached home and it was nine o'clock, better get inside before people start to wander where I am.

"Whoa, what did you do," Hanabusa asked me as Andou and Kashino stared at the bags in my hands.

"You know I woke up finding that I look completely different than yesterday, so I decided to go for an early shopping," I told them as if I do this all the time.

"This is so typical of you," my mom entered the living room, "she always does this to relief stress."

"Because it's the only thing that works for long terms." I protested.

"How much did you spend this time?" my mom asked me.

"I promise you, I did not go over my limit," I told her.

"And how would you know?"

"I did not run out of money."

"I miss you!" my mom exclaimed.

"Me too mom."

I went upstairs to sort out my clothes. It took three hours, but what did I expect? I decided to put on a white off shoulder short sleeves dress over a gray two inch strap tank top. The dress has black and gray abstract swirls. I also wore a pair of whit flats that has a black bow.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked my parents in the kitchen.

"Well, we(indicating my mom and dad) are going to work while you guys stay home and enjoy yourselves." my dad said.

"Ichigo, you're not going to like this, but you're going to have to take some times off from school until your transformation is complete at least," my mom said. I nodded since I cannot refused. I can totally imagine Yumi's face at the moment and it is not good.

"Ichigo-chan," a voice from behind startled me.

"Imai-chan…..whoa! Wait, don't tell me, true form?" Imai nodded. She has long black wavy hair opposed to her usual short bleached blonde hair. Her eyes are deep electric blue and she is much taller than she was.

At that moment and on, I can tell some big changes are going to happen.

* * *

**How do you like this so far? i warned you, there will be vampires in this story. i'm into vampires right now, not as much as i used to, but it's not going anywhere soon. so read if you like, don't if you hate it. my best briend read this story and when she sense the vampire mode, she said it sucks. talk abou letting people down gently... anyways, review! =D bye!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Hunted**

"Bad new! Zero Kiryuu had found out about Ichigo!" Hanabusa yelled out, "They're planning how to defeat her!"

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I can see the present, future, and past." and abrupt answer. _What! That's all I get! What's going to happen?_ I looked at Kashino only to see anger seething through his thick aura. I'm scared.

**Kashino POV:**

I'm angry. That damn Zero! Why can't he just leave us alone? It's not like their chosen Princess can take Ichigo's rightful place; that girl will just burn. Oh wait, they just think that "rumor" is just a myth. What a bunch of idiots. I paced back and forth, ignoring the quizzical glances I received from Ichigo.

I'm thinking if Ichigo is transforming back into her old self with this rate it would take her a day or two for it to complete. Then she would have her full power and control. With that she could probably fight. Although that would be dangerous and uncalled for, it's still possible.

I could feel Ichigo looking at me and glanced up at her.

"Yes?" I asked her softly.

"Oh, nothing, you were so deep in your own thoughts," she replied to me softly. I sat up and beckoned her toward me in which she complied and strolled forward. I pulled her into a hug and let her sit on my lap. I wish I could hold her like that forever.

"Your transformation should be done in a day or two and so would ours," I began, "ours take a shorter time ranging from one day to three."

"And by then you can fight!" Andou continued my thoughts. As expected of my childhood best friend.

"But do we have up to two days?" Hanabusa asked.

"You guys' transformations will start tomorrow," Imai-san reminded us, "if Ichigo-chan is not ready by then, I can always protect her." I nodded, of course.

"Besides there more vampires on our side than theirs, and if necessary, we can always call upon the army, but that would only lead up to a bloody war." Imai-san informed us once again.

"No, we don't, the last one was enough to last us a century or more." Hanabusa commented.

Suddenly, my throat burns as my eyes watered. I coughed and blood came out.

"Kashino!" Ichigo frantically exclaimed.

"Quick! Carry him upstairs! His transformation had begun!" Imai-san ordered us. Hanabusa and Andou followed her orders.

Once in my room, Imai-san told everyone to leave except for Ichigo and I silently thanked her for that.

"Kashino, I think you're going to refuse this but you're going to have to drink Ichigo's blood," Imai-san began and I was shock. What the hell?

"Why?" I growled.

"Because you and Ichigo are linked, bonded, whatever you called it and you have to drink her blood," she replied softly and I remembered. Of course, the secret, that's the reason.

"Kashino, I don't mind, I want to help," Ichigo said softly. Imai quietly went outside.

Ichigo came over to my bed and sat down with her back towards me and her hair to one side. My eyes suddenly turned red as my instinct kicked in. I can feel my fangs now. Damn! They're hella sharp! I leaned toward her as I bite her neck. I heard her winced, but that faded into the background as her blood flow down my burning throat. The sweetness of it was intoxicating; it pulled me into a dreamlike state. I pulled her closer and tighter to me.

"Kashino," I heard her whispered and reality came back to me like a suddenly wave of water. I slowly let her go and lying back onto my pillow.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No, it's alright," she protested. And I drifted asleep.

**Ichigo POV:**

I laid Kashino back down onto the pillow as he drifted asleep. The wound on my neck had healed. He looked so peaceful; I can't help but to reach forward and stroked his hair. I went downstairs.

"He's sleeping," I told everyone. They let out a huge sigh of relief.

It was half past nine, time do fly. My parents came home along with Kashino's parents. They looked worried. Luckily, Imai stepped up and explained everything to them and they too let out a huge sigh of relief.

Kashino's mom walked toward me and grabbed my hands lovingly, "Thank you," she said, "For what you've done, you've saved his life, thank you, Ichigo-chan." I quietly muttered that it was nothing to her, but she shook her head gently and had on a look that suggested that she knows something I don't know.

* * *

**A/N: don't be mad at me but this is my last chapter! i'll be taking a break from this for a while. please look forward to the sequel of this sometimes in august or september.** =) **sorry! please review for this chapter! and let me know what you would like to see in the sequel, kayy? Bye-bye!**


End file.
